


¿Qué más puedes hacer?

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: ¡IceCat! Ella era una chica fuerte ¿Qué más podías hacer?





	¿Qué más puedes hacer?

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Este fic participa en el mini-reto IceCat del foro Groovy Mutations. Nada es mio, solo el fic y esa necesidad que tengo yo de lastimar a la gente que tan amablemente lee lo que yo escribo.
> 
> Así que ya saben, les acabo de advertir, este fic es triste y están leyendo bajo su propio riesgo. YO ME LAVO LAS MANOS.
> 
> BYE
> 
> No en serio, espero que les guste.

> Pensé que la cosa más hermosa del mundo debía de ser la sombra, el millón de formas animadas y callejones sin salida de la sombra. -La campana de cristal 1963, **Sylvia Plath.**

Ella quiere pelear, y tú no estás seguro de que puedas permitirlo, no. No hay forma de que puedas evitarlo, ella es poderosa, fuerte, una fuerza imparable. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? No tienes derecho a decirle que no. Ella es su propia persona, tú solo eres su novio, la persona que la ama.

Ella es hermosa, como las sombras del fuego danzando entre las formas solidas del mundo, con menos colores pero no por eso menos ardiente.

Ella lucha, sus poderes no están hechos para la batalla, no como los tuyos. Frío hielo, que mata, congela, marchita.

Ella se escabulle, engaña, juega un poco, lleva a sus enemigos a su propia destrucción sin siquiera tocarlos.

En algún momento te distraes, como una vez en que intentaste congelar una flor en la eternidad y la oprimiste sin darte cuenta. (Ahora eres mejor haciendo eso, en congelar belleza en pequeños espejos sin habla, sentimientos o vida. En preservar el pasado pero sin preservar la vida).

Te distraes, te alejas de ella, matas dos hombres. No hay gritos, no hay ruidos más allá de la de los cuerpos golpeándose entre ellos. No hay olores más allá del hierro de la sangre. No hay nada que te advierta que algo haya ocurrido. Así ocurre en la guerra, no hay protagonistas, solo guerreros sin nombre ni historia.

¿Por qué deberías preocuparte? Ella es fuerte, responsable, forjada en la batalla tanto como tú y el resto de las personas en el campo de batalla, ella no es frágil, te recuerdas a ti mismo.

Pero cuando corres, congelando todo a tu paso…

Uno, dos, tres, pasos. Sigues corriendo. Cuatro, cinco, seis, siete. Atacas a la primera persona a tu lado que no puedes reconocer, pasan cinco minutos.

Junto a ti hay más personas peleando, tus compañeros, tus amigos, tu familia. Por un momento, te permites sonreír un poco, una sonrisa maníaca que no tiene lugar en la guerra pero que no puedes evitar, porque quieras o no, siempre has estado hecho para esto.

Te alejas del cuerpo de tu enemigo, no sabes si está muerto, no te importa. En algún lugar en el camino de convertirte un X-Men has perdido la sensibilidad por estas cosas.

Entonces te das la vuelta y ahí está ella.

Al principio no ves nada malo, solo que ella no se mueve. Su cuerpo se tensa, parada como está sobre una roca, sus piernas entonces se debilitan y ella cae de rodillas. Hay otra chica tras de ella, con una espada vieja y oxidada en la mano, una espada vieja que atraviesa el corazón de esa chica que amas.

Kitty, la chica del cabello castaño oscuro, de manos delicadas, femenina, de gustos fáciles, a la que le gusta buscar peleas, a la que le gusta terminar peleas, curiosa, tan curiosa.

Ella vomita sangre, pequeñas gotas, lagrimas recorren sus mejillas, sus ojos cristalizados parpadean y entonces.

Entonces se cierran.

Jamás te habías sentido tan frío, como si el mundo perdiera contraste y todo tu cuerpo perdiera movimiento.

Ella quería pelear, ella murió peleando. No estás seguro de que quieras permitirle morir, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? Jamás has podido negarle nada. No tienes derecho a negarle nada.

Tu solo eres (eras), eres su novio.

Esa persona que la ama (para siempre, no puedes pensar en haberla amado y dejar de hacerlo), ese chico que la ama. Ese chico que siempre la va a amar.

¿Qué más puedes hacer?


End file.
